Abandon to the Fall
by Val Mora
Summary: There was a time before the story of Man begins that the Lord loved an angel, whom we now know as Lucifer but who was then called Samael, and there was a time when Men did not know his fate. GodSamael slash.


This, as Biblefic, must obviously give mention to the Bible, especially the Old Testament, without which this never would have been inspired and without which Judaism, Christianity, or Islam would exist.  
I don't own God, Samael/Lucifer/the Devil, or any other being in this fic, except the dialogue and sequence of events. Sort of.

I am also heavily influenced by Neil Gaiman's Murder Mysteries, in which two angels fall in love, one kills the other out of jealousy and is killed in justice, and the Morningstar gets it _completely_ wrong.

If you are planning on flaming me about the whole WTF?-God-and-the-Devil-are-snogging thing? Don't. You're only showing off how intolerant you are – and don't most religions teach tolerance of others, even if you can't stand what they think?

If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Abandon to the Fall  
**

The Testament is a story of man, and as such, it does not begin at the Beginning. Of man, yes, but not of all that exists or existed or was even dreamt.

Before Man could dream, for there was no man to dream in this time before the creation of the world, the Lord, who bears a thousand and more names, willed that there would be a city.

The city could not be known as a city, for the Lord had no words as Man may conceive of them, but it might, perhaps, be called one for the sake of convenience.

And then the Lord willed into being a body for itself, that it might walk the passages of the city, and It – for that was what it was, for this body had no sex – gazed out of the city at the nothing that lay beyond it.

The Lord, from Its vantage both within and without the body, created something in that nothing outside the city, but had no need to gaze upon it, for what the Lord creates It has no need to watch, for It already knows these things as intimately as may be known with any sense conceivable to Man and many more.

It created another body, and willed that a spirit might form within that body. It did not create this spirit with the intimacy that it created the city, for It wished to create something that was not wholly of Itself.

When the other being woke, it said, though it made no sound, "Who are you?"

And the Lord answered, "I am."

"That is _what_ you are," said the other being. "Who are you?"

"I am the Lord," It answered.

And the angel, for that was what it was, though its race bore no name then, then said, "Who am I?"

"Thou art," spake the Lord, "Samael, and the first of thy people."

"Samael," repeated the angel, and it touched the face of the Lord's body.

* * *

The Lord made Samael innocent, for It knew all, and knew that Samael would spend time enough without its innocence.

It was out of innocence that the first angel, called then Samael, kissed the body of the Lord, and whispered without words, "If thou lovest me as I love thee–"

It shushed Samael then, and murmured, "Thou hast no need to say it."

The Lord made Samael capable of love, for It knew all, and knew that Samael would spend time enough as Its foe.

* * *

The Lord had thought of making other angels long before the city was created, though it was Samael who voiced it, far later.

"Wishest thou that?" asked the Lord, when Samael had spoken, and it murmured, "Only if thou lik'st it" in answer.

"I do," stated the Lord, and they made the other angels together, Samael and the Lord.

When the angels woke, they spoke first to the Lord, "You are."

And the Lord answered, "I am."

And Samael watched the understanding that passed between these new angels and the Lord, whereupon it said, "Who are you?" to them.

"We are Angels," they answered, and Samael turned to the Lord, entreating, "But they must be named!"

The Lord humored Samael in this, for It knew that it must be done, and so It named them.

"And this is Lucifer," the Lord said finally to the new angels, gesturing to Samael, who cried out, "Am I not then Samael?"

"Thou art now Lucifer," the Lord stated, and stood deaf to further words from Samael-who-was-called-Lucifer.

* * *

The angels had no need of names, for they knew who they themselves were, and that was all that was necessary, save obedience and the glorification of God. 

Lucifer, who knew himself as Samael, saw these angels and was angry, for they existed only for a purpose that was given to them by the One now called God. It was angry, for it did not understand how any other creature could not want a name, when its own was so important.

Lucifer was, as the first angel, the most senior and one of their leaders. He – for Lucifer was male, or something like it in the ways of angels – spoke to God often, and was no more important than any other angel, or any other created thing.

Samael was, as the first being save the Lord, alone and in love with a being that no longer loved it. It envied the other angels who spoke to that Lord, and ached for the time once spent together, in love, touching and delighting in one anothers' presence.

Lucifer, who had once been Samael, spoke little to God, and the only reason he did not cry while doing so was because angels did not know how.

* * *

When Lucifer asked God if he could become Samael once more, he also asked, desperate, to regain the love that had once passed between them.

And God denied him.

When Lucifer spoke, first only in idle conversation with his friends, it was not of leaving, not of challenging God. It was merely wondering about free will, about its existence, about the purpose of creating and then abandoning a creature.

It was not commonly known, then, that Lucifer had been not only the first but God's lover, nor was it after.

When Lucifer found himself with an army prepared to challenge the City over the right to understand at least a reason for God's creating besides, "It was My will," he did not want it.

They, however, wanted him.

* * *

Lucifer went, then, to God, and asked if he might request what the other angels wished.

God, as expected, denied the request, and Lucifer turned to leave.

And then Samael whispered, halfway to the exit of the room, "Might I – ? Just once?"

And the Lord murmured, "No," voice the sigh of the wind in trees as yet unmade.

Lucifer left the room with his shoulders back and his chin up and his wingspan as great as the sky, and if there was a strange glimmer in his gaze, well, it was only the light of the City reflecting.

* * *

They charged the City then, every one of them who followed Lucifer. And that is where the story ends, for that is where Man begins. 


End file.
